Playing with Dolls
by Spotty1006
Summary: Kidnappings, betrayal, disappointment, fail summaries, and fear, wrapped up in a nice package for you this Christmas! I'm bad at summaries, so any real attempt at one wouldn't be any better.


**I wrote this for no reason on deviantArt. I came up with it after roleplaying.  
>Yes, in this roleplay I am Shadow. No, in this roleplay I am not Red.<br>And this is the best roleplay ever.  
>Disclaimer: You know what I own and what I don't. So stop asking.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shadow, what are you doing?"<p>

Shadow met the words with a smirk. "What's the matter, _Master Vaati_, are you afraid I'm not following every order you give me anymore?" He smiled as his master stared at him with a horrified expression. With one hand, the shadowy Link held Red hostage close to him, with the other, he pressed his sword against the hostage's neck. It was a common hostage scenario, but Shadow didn't care. He was in control of the situation now, and that's all that mattered.

Vaati's eyes focused on a long scratch on Shadow's cheek. "Shadow, I know I hurt your feelings yesterday, but that's no reason to-"

Shadow laughed. "You think _you_provoked this? This whole thing is my fault. No one forced me to switch sides. I only followed my master when he decided to be good. But I've been having seconds thoughts, and now I don't think I'm really cut out for helping the heroes. Besides..." Still keeping a hold on his hostage, Shadow switched his sword to his other hand, grabbed a bomb, and tossed it to Vaati. "...Being evil is so much fun. Less rules, less moral responsibilities, less worries."

"I told you no more bomb catch," Vaati replied, tossing the bomb into the air and watching it explode harmlessly.

"I don't follow your orders anymore, Vaati."

Vaati took a step forward. "Shadow, please..."

"Take another step forward, and you'll lose Red," Shadow warned.

The wind sorcerer exchanged glances with Blue and Vio, who were standing beside him. Shadow smiled at the hopelessness in their gazes. They couldn't possibly hope to save their ally now, but in just in case they got any ideas...

"You three are boring," Shadow complained. "You barely put up a fight. Too bad, maybe next time you'll fight harder."

With another laugh, Shadow sank into the floor, bringing his emotional red hostage with him.

* * *

><p>"W-where are we? Where'd you take me, Shadow?"<p>

The stammered questions came from a nervous Red, who was looking around with frightened eyes. He had no idea where he was or what Shadow was going to do to him, and somehow something about the place...terrified him. He found himself wishing Blue, Green, and Vio were here to help him, but he was alone.

"Don't you recognize the Dark World when you see it?" Shadow inquired. "You _have_been here before."

"I-it's been aw-while," Red stammered. "And I r-really don't like remembering this place."

Shadow chuckled. "Oh, it's not too bad once you get used to it." He walked closer to his hostage, whose wrists were tied against each other to the wall, and watched him curiously.

"Shadow..." Red stared at the Link that had captured him. "What're you going to do to me?"

"Hmm..." Shadow ran a finger along the long scratch on his cheek in thought. After a moment, an idea lit his eyes. "I know..."

"What?"

Shadow smirked, grabbing a knife, and pushed it against Red's neck. "If you behave, this won't hurt a bit..."

* * *

><p>"Shadow, why are all your plots so dark? Someone always dies or get injured...can't you come up with something...nicer?"<p>

Shadow groaned. "Come on, Red, you guys do those type of plots all the time. It's either those or the mushy love plots, and I don't like either of those. Besides-"

"Wow, I can't believe you four, still playing with dolls. What are you, four?" Blue sat up, throwing his Blue doll and his Dark Link doll down. "I'm going to do something that's actually fun."

"Right, because you weren't fine playing with us five seconds ago..." Green muttered.

"...Besides, killing people is fun."

"Right." Red sighed. "I hate your plots."

"It'd be nice if no one died for a change..." Green added.

Shadow sighed and picked up his two dolls, Shadow Link and Navi. "Fine, if you guys don't like what I come up with, then I'm not playing anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>A little short, but oh well.<br>Merry Christmas, everyone. Hope my fail didn't kill you all too much! **


End file.
